


Caught

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dad Chibs, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, you get walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you are Chibs' daughter and he has Juice watch you while Jimmy O is in town. You get caught and hilarity ensues."





	Caught

“So we can’t even go into town? We can’t even go get ice cream or anything?”

“No. And that’s final. Juice,”

Chibs pointed his finger at Juice sharply, who threw his hands up in defense.

“I know, I know. Don’t let her leave the house, keep a lookout, call you if I see anything suspicious. I know.”

Chibs nodded and slowly brought down his finger before suddenly yanking it back up to point at you this time.

“And you listen to him. Whatever he says, you do it. I’m doing this for your safety. Don’t do anything stupid.”

You rolled your eyes but nodded none the less.

“Yes sir.”

He eyed you closely for a couple seconds more before bringing down his hand fully this time, reaching towards you and bringing you into a hug, holding you to his chest as he leaned down to press a kiss into your hair.

“Be careful. I love you.”

“I love you too Da.”

He pulled away and then grabbed into Juice, pulling him in for a hug as well.

“You be careful too Juicy. If she gets too difficult, just call me. I know how stubborn and troublesome she can be.”

“Uh, I’m still here.”

They both laughed and pulled away from each other, Chibs heading towards the door.

“Well I’m gonna get going. Got to go down to Stockton with Jackie, get some things handled. Should be back by this evening. Hap is at the clubhouse if you need him.”

You both nodded, just waiting for your dad to stop his rambling and leave so you could get your hands on Juice. Finally turning, he walked towards the front door, pulling it open before pointing at you once more.

“No ice cream.”

“Yes Da.”

He threw a wink at the both of you before finally turning and walking out of the house, closing the door behind him. You let out a huff as he made his way down the driveway, the sound of his bike starting up flooding your ears. Juice chuckled as he watched you, loving to see how anxious and impatient you got when you wanted to fool around and couldn’t. He was supposed to be dropping by your place last night go stay with you but Chibs had Hap swinging by your place on his way home and you’d told Juice to reschedule. Now with your dad needing to go out of Charming for some meeting with a new business partner, he’d agreed to have Juice stay in the house with you to keep a closer eye and have someone with you in case anything happened.

He was unaware of the little rendezvous you had with the younger Son. If he had known, you were sure he wouldn’t have worked it out to have him staying with you. But he was, and that was something that you were going to take advantage of. You didn’t waste any time, throwing your arms around Juice’s neck and pressing your mouth to his. The both of your kissed passionately before he pushed you away slightly, a light pout finding its way into your face.

“What?”

“You heard what he said. ‘Whatever he says, do it.’ You wouldn’t want to go against your father’s wishes now would you?”

A sly smile began to spread across your lips and you nodded.

“No, I would not. I guess I’m at your service.”

Juice smirked at your words and nodded, pushing you over towards the computer desk.

“Yes, you are.”

He didn’t miss a beat, his hand grabbing into his belt and beginning to undo the buckle. That noise was already fine-tuned in your brain and you immediately got down to your knees in front of the chair, waiting for his to sit down. He stayed standing through and you used your hands holding onto his thighs, your tongue involuntarily gliding over your lips as you waited for him to free himself from his boxers. His movements were slow as he did it, teasing you. He began to finally pull down his boxers, you helping and pulling them down his thighs. You threw a simple smile up at him as you grabbed onto him and began to put him in your mouth. The sound of the front door opening threw you into a panic though, Juice quickly spinning around to face the door.

“Love, did I forget my-”

Chibs came in and started looking around the living room, trying to see if he’d left his burner somewhere but all he saw was Juice standing in front of your desk, dick out and looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“-phone.”

Both men stared at each other, complete shock on both of their faces, Juice’s hands quickly shooting down to cover himself. Chibs surveyed the scene and then began to eye the computer desk. Though he couldn’t see you, you still could feel his eyes on you. There was a deafening silence in the house as everyone stayed completely still, not knowing what to do. You stayed without moving a muscle, not wanting to give away your position. You’d rather your dad think Juice was just rubbing one out in the living room than to know that you were about to blow him. Your hiding place was solid, no way he’d know you were under there.

“I can see your feet sticking out from underneath the desk.”

Your eyes widened and you hurriedly looked down to see that in fact, your feet were sticking completely out the side of your perfect hiding place. You sat up quickly to defend yourself, apparently forgetting you were under the desk and slammed your head into the bottom of it, a loud thud and a whimper sounding before you finally stood up. With a wince, you rubbed your head, not knowing what to say. As awkward as it was for you though, it was 10 times worse for Chibs and he quickly grabbed his cell from the coffee table.

“I’m just gonna go.”

The both of you nodded, Juice still holding onto himself to shield your father from any more trauma. Chibs quickly turned and left the house again, both of you blowing out shaky breaths. Juice quickly pulled his pants back up and reached over to rub the top of your head gently.

“Well I’m totally soft now and you’ve probably got a concussion so I’d say we should leave the blowjob for another time.”

You nodded and then winced, the beginning of a headache coming on.

“Yeah, I’ll have to take a rain check on this one.”


End file.
